A Space In The Stars
by DisneyChannelLove
Summary: Yes, loosely based off Drew Seeley's song! haha Basically Gunther and Cece are alone in the Shake It Up! Chicago studio and share a kiss, meaning a world of problems to occur. Which brings them to the question; was it worth it? Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

The music came to a close, as did the dancer, while Gary smiled in front of the camera. "Thanks for watching tonight's show of Shake It Up! And if anyone has seen the keys to my Ferrari, please let me know!"

Cece and Rocky exchanged smiles at their ridiculous host as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the show.

"Alright, great show tonight guys!" Gary said to the dancers, although he was facing Cece, Rocky, Gunther and Tinka mostly.

"I know. When am I not great?" Cece said, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder. The others just rolled their eyes and chuckled at her _usual_ behavior.

"Ignoring that." Gary said, facing the others. "I need two of you to guest star and dance on Wake Up! Chicago!"

The four gave him looks, so he explained, "It's the talk show equivalent of Shake It Up! Chicago." They all nodded in agreement, before suddenly crowding him and pleading.

"Me! I'll do it!" Cece said, elbowing her way closer to Gary.

"Me and Cece would be _perfect_ for it!" Rocky raised her hand.

"We are the Hessenheffers! We'll do it!" Tinka and Gunther said together.

Gary looked from one to another before shaking his head. "Okay, enough! I've already decided!" They all grew quiet, anxious to hear. "It's Rocky and Tinka."

He left them with Rocky and Tinka squealing and jumping up and down, while Gunther and Cece demanded why it wasn't one of _them_ to be picked.

"Because you two were already picked once! Remember?" Gary explained, turning to them.

"What? If you recall, I wasn't even on it! _Ze Hessenheffers_ locked me and Rocky in my dressing room!" Cece protested.

"Yeah, and me and Tinka were cut short! We deserve another chance!" Gunther added.

Gary groaned and held a hand up, silencing them. "Guys? I've decided, now let it _go_." With that he walked away, leaving them stunned.

Cece elbowed him in the stomach. "Nice going, _un_ dork!" She began to walk away, but her followed her looking rather appalled.

"You're not _seriously_ blaming me!" He asked, making her face him again. "How is it my fault?"

She sighed in frustration. "I don't know, it just is!"

He scoffed. "I can't believe you."

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual!" Cece said just as Tinka and Rocky came over. The two arguing stared at each other intensely, neither backing down.

"Okay, cool it down." Rocky said, breaking them up.

"Yeah, you two are like two goats fighting for a meal on _Saint Usson's Day_!" Tinka said. This made Gunther gasp, but Rocky and Cece just stared at her.

"Where are you guys even from?" Cece asked, but Tinka just waved her off and turned to her brother.

"You're not mad, are you?" Rocky asked, scrunching her eyebrows at her best friend.

Cece laughed. "Pssh, of course not! Rocky, we've been through this before, and we can get through it."

Rocky smiled and hugged her, Cece popping her collar while doing so. "Yeah, who's awesome?"

Rocky chuckled. "You are."

Since that day it had been a week, and Cece was absolutely hating it. She never saw Rocky anymore because she was too busy rehearsing with Tinka, so her time was often spent alone.

And she could tell Gunther felt the same. She never saw Rocky, he never saw Tinka. Now if they were normal people, she'd suggest hanging out together. But seeing as though she didn't like him, she decided against it.

But something changed one day while they were all on the Shake It Up! Chicago set. They just got done with rehearsal, but Rocky and Tinka were headed out to rehearse even _more_.

"Do you have to?" Cece whined, holding onto Rocky's arm. "Can't you skip just one?"

"No, I can't." Rocky said, pulling out of her grasp. "We're both really nervous about this show coming up, so we want as much practice as possible."

Cece sighed but nodded, causing Rocky to place a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I do wish it was _you_ dancing alongside me up on stage. And after all this, I'll be all yours!"

Cece smiled. "You know it!" They high fived and Rocky waved, walking out the door with Tinka.

Cece's shoulders slumped again as her friend left, already feeling depressed. She turned around, only to realize she wasn't alone in the studio. Gunther was still there, much to her dismay.

"Oh, _you're_ still here." Cece said, looking at him.

"I could say the same about you." Gunther retorted, walking beside her into the dancer's locker room. "If only it were Tinka and me up there."

Cece just looked at him. "You mean if only it were Rocky and _me_ up there!"

"Yeah, _that's_ what I meant." He said sarcastically, walking over to a locker that had his name on it.

Cece rolled her eyes as she made her way to her own locker. She opened it and, quickly admiring herself in the mirror, spotted her bag. She pulled it out, but apparently she didn't have a tight enough hold on it, because everything that had been in it clattered to the floor.

She stared at it a second before outwardly groaning and sitting on the bench, bending over to put things in one by one.

Meanwhile Gunther watched her. The good in him took over and he sighed, walking over and crouching down in front of her. He helped put things in, but she gave him a look.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, staring at him.

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Would you rather I didn't?"

She shrugged and cleaned up again, this lasting another thirty seconds. Finally he picked something up. "Here's your phone." He said, handing it to her.

She took hold of it, but when she did they locked eyes and stopped. There they sat, him in front of her and their hands only separated by a phone, seeming totally mesmerized by each other's eyes.

"Thanks." She said softly, taking it finally. Although they still stared into the other's eyes.

Gunther suddenly leaned up and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, one she hadn't noticed fall into her face. It automatically sent sparks along her skin, yet she didn't know why.

"You have really pretty eyes." He said after a while, making her swallow.

"Thanks…again." She said, making him chuckle.

"No problem." She finally realized his hand was still at her ear. He followed her gaze and realized it too, his face dangerously close to hers. When she saw that he noticed as well, her lips parted slightly which made him lose it.

He suddenly leaned up and pressed their lips together, his fingers disappearing into her hair. She was still at first, taken by surprise, by soon forgot about it and started kissing him back.

After a minute they pulled away simultaneously, breathing heavily while just staring at each other. "Wh-what was that?" Cece asked after a while.

Gunther stared at her awe-struck, a smile on his lips. He shook his head and said, "I don't know, but I _do_ know that I want to do it again."

She smiled slightly as he came up again, connecting their lips again.

**Whoa, a pretty heated beginning! Haha**

**So…yeah! This definitely is NOT a one-shot! I don't know how soon I'll update, but if I get a lot of good reviews it may be quicker! *hint hint***

**And obviously this will cause problems for poor Cece and Gunther, but that's in the future! Haha XD**

**Read&review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cece and Gunther stayed as _far_ away as they could on the set of Shake It Up! Chicago. During their mini make out session the day before, the janitor came by with his mop. He had his earphones in, so he didn't see the two.

But his presence was enough to pull them apart, make them realize what they were doing and quickly part ways. They knew they would have to talk sometime, but each person avoided it as much as possible.

Unfortunately Rocky saw the looks Cece would give Gunther every so often, when he wasn't looking. "What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Cece's head shot in her direction, before she nonchalantly shrugged. "Nothing, why?"

Rocky crossed her arms. "Hmm, maybe I'm just tired from so much rehearsal. But I could've sworn you looked at Gunther more than once in the past half hour."

At this Cece let out a laugh. "Pssh, what? Rocky, you must be tired because that's _insane_! Me, look at _him_? Please."

Rocky shook her head. "My mistake." She began to walk away, although keeping an eye on Cece. When she saw the red head look at him again, she pointed a finger at her. "Ha!"

"What?" Cece groaned as Rocky came back over.

"I saw that!" She exclaimed.

Cece opened her mouth to say something, but Gary had already called everyone to center stage. "Alright, let's get this rehearsal over with! I have a message in half an hour."

The dancers took their positions on stage, with Cece on the far left and Gunther the right. Although during the dance, they would lock eyes momentarily and almost mess up the steps. Each groaned and tried to continue focusing on dancing, but their minds traveled elsewhere.

Finally the buzzer went off, signaling the end. The two silently sighed in relief as they walked off. Cece walked over to Rocky, right when Tinka came over as well.

"Rocky, Gary wants to see us." She said, grabbing the brunette's arm.

"Oh, okay." Rocky replied, following her dance partner.

Cece sighed and just stood there, but when she looked up she saw Gunther looking at her from the other side. She swallowed and, much to her dismay, decided that they had to talk. She nodded her head in the direction of an abandoned hallway, where he understood. They discretely made it seem like nothing was going on as they slipped away.

"Hey." She said awkwardly, showing a small smile at him.

He returned it. "Hi." They stood in an uncomfortable silence before Cece spoke up again.

"Gunther, I-"

"No, I know what you're going to say." He said, cutting her short. "The kiss was a mistake."

She nodded, smiling sympathetically. "I mean, it was just in the heat of the moment. Wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Oh, of course. I don't even know why I did it in the first place."

She pretended they didn't sting. "R-right. So, are we good? We never speak of it, or do it, again?" She held her hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

He hesitated a moment before shaking it, smiling at her. She returned it and they walked off toward the stage again.

"_That was easy."_ Crossed both of their minds, but right when Cece entered through her doorway, someone called, "Watch out!"

Cece, confused, looked up to see a giant Shake It Up! sign hurtling down toward her. She screamed and cowered in fear, waiting for the worst. But instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and then the sensation of falling to ground.

A massive crash could be heard, and they were covered in smoke. Cece waited a few seconds before opening her eyes, to come face to face with a pair of blue ones. _Gunther_.

"G-Gunther?" She asked. They were surrounded by smoke, aftermath from the crash. So they could only see each other.

"Yeah, it's me." He smirked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think so."

She then realized that he was practically on top of her, and how close their faces were. _Again_. And, like before, neither could resist pressing their lips together.

Like the day before, it was magical and passionate and wonderful to both of them. But just as it began, it ended. They pulled away abruptly, right when the smoke finally cleared. They then realized, nobody saw the fervent kiss that just happened.

Gunther got off of her and stood up, holding a hand out to her. She gladly accepted it and stood, although wavering a bit. This caused him to hold her close, keeping her steady.

"Thanks. F-for saving me." She said, staring into his eyes.

He didn't have time to respond, because right then Rocky, Tinka and Gary came running over.

"Cece, are you okay?" Rocky asked, looking panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She chuckled as if it were no big deal.

"What about _you_, Gunther?" Tinka asked her brother, holding onto him.

He nodded. "Never better." He smirked, making Cece blush slightly.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I had no idea those bolts on that sign were loose." Gary said, looking at both of them. "I swear someone's getting fired!"

"No, seriously. It's okay. I just need…to sit down." Cece said, holding a hand to her head. Gunther automatically felt the need to rush to her side, but he then realized that would look suspicious. So he, reluctantly, stood back as Rocky helped her.

"I'll go get you some ice." Rocky told her before running off.

"I'll go with her, for you, Gunther." Tinka said, following Rocky.

When the crowd dispersed, Gunther was at Cece's side in an instant. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

His look made her smile, but she just shook her head. "For the last time, I'm fine!"

He chuckled. "Well, at least the fall didn't damage your stubbornness."

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "And thanks, again. I probably would've been dead, crushed by that sign, if it weren't for you."

He grew serious at the thought, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Don't say that. I don't like it." He said, making her heart leap with delight.

"Okay." She chuckled.

He smiled again and bent down, so he was eye level with her. He brought his fingers to her chin and faced her to him, examining her face for scratches. Meanwhile, her eyes stayed on his.

"Hmm, doesn't look like any marks." He said absentmindedly, before meeting her gaze again. "Your face is still as pretty as before."

She immediately broke eye contact, focusing on her lap. He continued to look at her, when she groaned. "How come whenever our faces are close together, we end kissing?" She huffed.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't know, Cece. But really, why question it?"

**Sorry for the (sort of) long wait! I kinda forgot about this story until I went through my fics the other day, so I thought I'd just come up with another chapter! :P**

**Read&review!**


End file.
